What if November
by ColbyDanielle
Summary: What if. Two powerful words with no power. Accept for when you believe in what if's and turn them into There is… As there is a daughter of Scorpuis and Rose Malfoy.She is a normal wizard. Because of course, Nothing about her blood is normal. R
1. Nightmares

**Ok so here's my first Harry Potter story! WHoo! RWxSM after there married with a kid. Lets see Alitte Malfoy blood, mixed with Weasly and Granger blood, with Potter's for cousins. Wonder how many people know who she is. Well hope you like it!**

**BTW. I doubt if your smart enought to read books like Harry Potter, and like it. Then find a reading website. You have enough Brain Cells to understand, that I am not the author, J.K Rowling. Mostly because of these three things...**

**1. I'm like 13**

**2. I'm Amercain, not British**

**3. My name's Colby, not J. or K. or Rowling **

_

* * *

_

_A bright blue flash of light shone in my eyes, I stumbled and looked over my shoulders at the train. It rushed forward towards me, I squealed in panic. Run! It echoed in my head the train moved closer, I tried to jumfp of the side of the tracks but a invisible force stopped me, tears streamed down my pale cheeks, as the train's horn blew._

_November….. It hissed furiously._

_November! It was almost here._

NOVEMBER! My eyes flew open. My mother's gingery hair flew in my line of vision as she wrapped her arms around me. "Mum" I whispered hugging her tight. Tears still wet my cheeks. I seen a platinum blond head pop in. 'Daddy!" I said looking up, he frowned and sat besides me. Brushing a lock of hair from my face. I sniffed, and wiped my face.

"It- it was just a bad dream…" I whispered shakily, She shook her head and shhed me. "I'm sure I'm just nervous" I started again. I sighed and hugged them, "I'll be fine" I said finally. Mum left shortly, with a last glance, my father looked at me, and forced a poor smile to his lips. "

Sweetie, you been having nightmare lately, are you sure it because you leaving?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm just…. Worried" I said. But I knew I was trying to convince myself of the fact. He knew too, but got up and left my room. I sighed heavily as I rolled myself out of bed. Wearing a baggy tee shirt and bright green soccer shorts. I grabbed me some robes, pale blue, with a darker gray outer cloak. I looked out my window, the darkness was starting to break dawn. Moving to the bathroom, I drew a warm bath. Needed to relax. I took me a nice long bath. Throwing in a few Bubbling Bobbers. For my entertainment, as each small muti-cooler orb hit the water, the whole bath would turn that color. I remembered as a child playing with them.

_Little four year old November ran through the mansion house, carefully avoiding her mother, and the house elf, Conny. Turning a corner into the bathroom, she hit a puddle of water from her earlier bath, slipping she went forwarded, into the in ground pool. Knocking in a red Bubbling Bobbers the whole bath turned a violent shade of blood red, needless to say Rose nearly had a heart attack._

I smirked at the memory, deciding if I stayed in the pool any longer, I'd have to have a potion to remove the wrinkles. After getting dressed I walked down the stairs. I moved to the diner table, sitting down, running my hand through my Auburn hair, tucking the strands of blond, brown, and red into a braid. As Conny brought me a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. Dad and Mum came down after while, fully dressed and ready to go. I smiled big, "Morin' Mum, Morin' Daddy" I said, My full accent taking over.

Within half an hour we were in Diagon alley. I looked around taking in the sights. My mum rushed over to someone I regained all to quickly, "Uncle Al!" I screamed running over, he smiled and hugged me around my shoulders, he wasn't my Uncle, but he should have been.

"Vem?" I heard a voice behind me, Turning around I seen my cousin, Dylan.

"Hey Dill" I said smiling. He smiled, His bright blue eyes crinkling under his brown hair, he looked like his head was going to pop of if he didn't move soon, He moved to his robes and pulled out a wand, sleek and long, my jaw dropped some as I looked at it closely. "Amazing, it's lovely" I said closely looking it over.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see My dad standing over me, "Why don't we go get your wand, and your mother can go and find your books?" He asked, I nodded my head vigorously. As we left towards Ollivander's I couldn't help but notice a few sideways glances at me, mostly looking at my dad, like he was a movie star. Or something.

Arriving at the shop and man about 80 or 90 came to the counter, he must have been Mr. Ollivander. He took one good long look at me before snapping his fingers, and taking measurements. He rushed of to the back of his store without a word, other then a faint 'I wonder' and a few grants he returned, and held up a box, talking. "AH… I've been testing…" He rasped, "9 ½ inches long. Sturdy, perfect for hexes and Jinxes Made of cherry wood, the core is….. The hair of a Centaur, meaning independence and the hair of a unicorn mare's mane. The handle is of pure dragon leather" He said, though I wondered how he managed to get either of those.

I gingerly took the wand in my hand, my hair felt like it tingled, and my eyes brightened. "it's perfect" I said smiling, Looking at Dad, who nodded once. He handed Mr. Ollivander some Gelloins before we left to find Mum.

Finding her was easier then we thought. She was promptly walking into a robes store. Picking out me some new cloths. I moved over to the other side of the store with I heard, "November!" I walked over to my mother, who had to different pairs of underwear, "Which do you like better sweetie" I felt my face heat as I quickly gestured to both and rushed off again.

Seen my dad outside the store, in his hand was to changes, one had a solid black owl. Smaller and more agile looking, and the other was a kitten, small and fluffy. It picked it's small striped gray head and looked at me, and meowed loudly. Somewhere in the back of my head it clicked that this kitten would be trouble. I ignored that little voice. What sane person listens to voices in there head anyway.? I asked myself giddily as I stroked the kitten, happily.

We finally got home around 5 that evening, Conny served us dinner quickly as we ate the food, I started to fell sick, looking around the great house, My mother sitting on one side of the table across from my father, with me on the side, the soft tune of Hamdrid Blakes a wizard who played guitar and piano. Very soft melody in the back ground. My father's loving touch of comfort, my Mum's soft smile. It'd all be gone 24 hours from now. I dismissed myself and tracked to my bedroom, where I looked at both the Owl and kitten. Thinking of names, the owl, I named Snuffles and the kitten I named Pixie. Has cute as she was, she was likely to be very bad, cause now the kitten was on Snuffles' cage swiping her paw at the bird, I smiled and laid on my bed, pulling the thick curtains around me, I read through a book until the sunset, before falling asleep from boredom. Sweet, Dreamless, bored sleep….

* * *

**It's just a idea right now, but it got my ideas flowing. So I might just make this into a good long story, that's if people really like it, if not I'll have to keep it all to myself... I'll make it longer also. **


	2. Leaving Home

**Well here's part two! Please R&R and Also I'm not saying this again because I said this in the first chapter, but I'm not J.K. Rowling**

* * *

When November Malfoy awoke the next morning she felt relived and nervous. Her light snores and mumblings awoke her pets.

_WHOO_ the black bird, Snuffles, hooted loudly.

November Stirred rolling over slightly, something furry and gray squeaked in protest, or more so, yowled. Awaking quickly she rolled back, and held up the kitten quizzically for a moment, before yesterday's memories came back to her.

"Hey Pixie" she coo'd to the little ball of fluff. Before leaning over and pulling open the Gold and Silver drapes, sunlight poured in her eyes as peered out. The barely open window. Not daring to move out of her bed yet, before she recalled all of yesterday's shopping, Her eyes brightened and she crawled to the other side of her queen sized bed. Leaning over the edge she opened a trunk, painted red on the out side and green on the in. She pulled out her cherry wood wand. Running her soft pale fingers over it softly. Pixie however was poor curios in her book that lay disheveled at the end of her bed. She patted the paw with her tiny paws, and removed it from the _Confringo curse. _November read over the spell quickly. Reading out loud to herself. Before a knock on her door interrupted her. "it's open" She said running a hand through her long Auburn hair. Her grandma, Hermione, walked in and smiled softly at her granddaughter.

Her grandma wasn't old, a few worry lines and smile lines shone on her graceful face, and a few gray hairs were visible. Her mother being only 23 when she had November. "Hello" Hermione said softly, pushing a stand of fizzy hair from her granddaughter's face.

"Hullo grandmamma" November she leaning up and hugging her around the neck. Hermione smiled, "I just came by to say hello and wish you luck for your first day at school" She said smiling. November smile wavered, she was still worried.

"…and to give you this" Her Grandmamma pulled out a long box. Eyeing the box carefully so opened it and took out a silver chain, little a small golden heart was carefully placed there with a 'N' carved into it caged in by a few wires of gold and siver. Also was a small ruby placed on either side, the color of red wine and as small as a baby's tooth. They shone brightly. The necklace wasn't all to fancy but very beautifully and delicate looking.

"Grandmamma…" November croaked out almost disbelieving, "it's so, beautiful" she said smiling. Her grandmother nodded and stood, "Well I must go now.." She said then with a loud crack she was gone. November stared at the necklace and then grabbing some fresh garments she took another quick bath, and making sure brushed her hair out very well, she dressed and went back to her room, Rose came into her room with a soft smile, "hello dear" She said in a motherly tone giving her a hug. She sat down behind her daughter and started to braid her hair into a neat plate. Taking a ribbon of sky blue silk she braided it in. "Nervous?" She asked her young daughter. Who nodded slowly. As she finished, Rose took the necklace from her daughter and clasped into November's neck.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At 12:50 Rose wheeled her cart through a wall. Appering on the other side she was greeted by her mother and her cousin, Dylan, who was trying to rearrange his barn owl, Dusty. "He Dill!" November chirped, Smiling widely at her favorite cousin. Someone cleared their thought behind them. Turning around quickly she seen her father, He gave a slight smirk. I leaned up on my toes and hugged him tight, "Bye sweetie, make me proud" He said softly in a proud tone. She already knew, he was proud of her. She didn't have to prove her self, but the Malfoy blood in her veins, along with the Weasley blood, told her she needed to prove herself to herself.

As she looked at the train she felt the other night's dream flood into her again, a sharp nudge in her back told her to move, holding her breath she loaded onto the train. Finding a compartment was harder, being filled she ended up in one with one more person in it, she didn't mind this as she tried to load her stuff, realizing she wouldn't be strong enough she just let it stay there. The other person looked at her, he seemed like he wasn't sure to make of her, but interested in her all the same, She smiled at him. And offered him a greeting hand, "November Malfoy" She said smiling, he nodded once and pretended to go back to his book. She narrowed her pale blue eyes and sat down and let a purring Pixie out. Her cousin had gotten an apartment up front with some friends.

But as the train started to move did she realize, that, she was about to endure seven years of school, her fear of trains, and the only person she had met, wouldn't even talk. But the train thing was the top of her list. As it started the ride, she leaned against the window. "Night" she mumbled as the sunset, she was talking to the cat, but heard the other guy mumble under his breath, a faint "Hm" she soon closed her eyes.

* * *

**Ok look people! I need reviews, and if you have a character, it's time to start submitting, make 'em good. I need**

* * *

**Name:**

**Year: (Preferred to be 1st or 2nd, if there a prefect, say so. Or also I need a few teachers ;)**

**House:**

**Appearance: (be detailed)**

**Personality:**

**Blood: Pure, muggle born, half blood**

**What there into: Quiddicth, Chess, eating, pranks. Etc.**

***** Le Gasp*** I still have'nt fingured what house she'll be in, so you have to send in your comments soon so I can keep writing!**


	3. Ariveing

**Special thanks to Iceblossom 22 for reviewing and giving life to my supporting charre and being my first reviewer! I hope you enjoy how I potray Izzy**

**

* * *

**

November felt someone shaking her shoulder, I jolted awake from her sleep, only in her dream She was still in front of the train. It was this train. And still couldn't move. Only it ended earlier this time. She looked around seeing a mop of Platinum blond hair and big blue eyes, Her hair tickled her face as she pursed her lips she backed away slightly. "Sorry," She said " But I was coming in here, because I thought he'd be lonely. And when I came in you were having a nightmare, I almost thought he was going to suffocate you by-" She didn't finish her sentence as she forced a few seats away ,she jumped, He was right there. Shaking her head lightly, the blond haired girl ignored his glare and started to ramble about something while she sat down beside me, she then got still and looked at the guy, "What's you name?" She asked. Once again he ignored her. She however did not take this in quite.

"You _MUST_ have a name" She said in an aggravated tone.

He looked up amused, He spoke in a thick and low voice that sounded like velvet. His sliver eyes amused, "I do in fact have one. Yes. It's Dwayne Cramer." He said then waited calmly.

Both girls fought back the urge to drop there jaws. Then the blond smiled, "Well My name is Isabelle Finnegan, but I prefer to be called Izzy" She said proudly. Her blue eyes went to November and the question was in the air before asked, quickly answered, by Izzy, "you must be the Malfoy girl" She stated,

November nodded, "November Malfoy" she corrected strengthen her hair. No one tried to mention the dream. But got up and changed into their default robes. When November returned last from changing she fond Izzy looking into the cage with Snuffles and then noticed my return and giggled, "Pretty Bird" She said smiling. She nodded vaguely. Unaware that she was the topic of Many conversations going on around her. After while Izzy stood up and smiled, "Well, I have to go or my sister will start to worry and send her 'perfect prefect of a boyfriend to look for me" She said smiling, "Hope we get the same house" She said, though it was clear she doubt it. Then as she turned to Dwayne she smirked, "Hope you learn social skills while we're are" and with that she was gone.

November let out a snort of laughter, pinching the bridge of her nose to keep from laughing at her commit. Dwayne eyed her oddly, as if to say 'I social skills don't I?' but without ever voicing his question she nodded. Slightly enjoying the fact she could know what he would ask before it pasted his lips. He didn't seem to notice, but the two finally had a small, yet slightly awkward conversation. It wasn't that it was hard for them to talk with each other, they really thought it was quite easy to talk, it was the fact that they often started a topic that lead to things like her parents' marriage which lead to his parents' unloving nature. The sky outside the train was pitch black and the faint white stars zoomed by outside the window. Finally the train started to screech to a stop. The two stood, and November and Dwayne grabbed their stuff and unloaded of the train, hearing a sound of "First years over here!" It was a raspy female voice. After getting of the train, and Dwayne politely carrying her owl ,Snuffs, for her. As they found the source of the yelling they seen a group of people surrounding a short, pulp women with mousy brown hair and dull green eyes.

"Claire!" November turned and the familiar voice, only to be attacked with a hug

"get. Off of me" I choked, and seen Dwayne stand up beside me, he looked at Dylan worriedly. Dylan, thin and lean stood a good inch taller then Dwayne, and three above November. Who was rather short for her age, looked between Dylan and Dwayne's glares. After she managed to squeeze out of Dylan's grip and cleared her thought and gestured back in forth between the to, "Dylan Potter, meet my new friend, Dwayne Cramer meet my cousin" Both nodded and shook hands and gave a faint smile as they greeted each other by surnames.

After the three found a boat, they were quickly joined by a forth, November recognize her blond hair quickly, "Hey No_vem_ber, hey D_wayne_" she stressed the letter _Ve_ and _Ayn_ to make it sound innocent. All three cracked a small, from Dylan's wide one to Dwayne's faint one. As the two boys offered her a hand and helped her into the boat. She smiled as she perched herself beside Dylan and smiled, "I'm Izzy" She said to him, then as he answered her she smiled happy to of made another friend, the boat ride over the pitch black lake, managed to scare most the first years, and even Dylan seemed nervous as he glanced over the side of the boat at the glassy water. When the boat washed up on shore, everyone was glad to jump out of the boats and onto the safety of land. When Professor Greta rounded them all in a small circle and instructed the children into a hall, were a ghost swept down onto some poor girl and caused her to slip and scream in horror. Trying to resist giggling the quad walked with there heads down. Keeping a tight huddle. Often bumping shoulders and whispering comments about things. But then the large group came to opening, looking in the door, it dawned on November, like it dawned on many others, that this was there new home. For the next seven years, they would be living here. She took a deep breath as they stepped into the dining room.

She gasped as see seen how many eyes that bore into her, and it worried her. What house would she be in. Ravenclaw like her parents were, Gryffindor like her mother's family, Slytherin like her father's? She felt a tugg on her arm, and let Izzy pull her forward, and then Izzy pointed out the old tatered hat that sat upon a stool, it's brim opened like a mouth and it started to sing.

_And another year enter's again_

_Freash new faces abright_

_New and old, join in there rooms_

_After I sort them just right_

_Hufflepuff's loyal and sweet, they'll be a treat_

_Griffindor's Brave souls_

_Slytherin's cunning and sly_

_Or shall you be like Ravenclaw's Wise eyes?_

_Now come upon many and all, and in your head shall I recall where you belong and how you will do_

_I would never lie to you_

And the hat grow quite, an applause burst out from the room, But the first years where more interested in the fact the hat would touch them, would it sing again?

A women she'd seen past them by walked up and held up a list and started to call names, after awhile November's nerves started to shake her. As the the surnames started getting closer to hers she glanced at her friends when they shouted out for Dwayne, she was over reacting, it was only the 'C's as he stepped tenderly towards the hat, he sat down and the hat seemed to devour his head after a few minutes it shouted, "GRIFFINDOR"

He smiled faintly, but his eyes held little emotion as he walked towards the table, many people clapped and cheered, when several names were called out it landed on Isabelle Finnegan the white blond girl skipped toward the stool, which called out loudly, "GRIFFINDOR!" the old hat yelled, getting another student, it yelled out 2 Ravenclaw, 4 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Slytherin' until it came to hers, many grew deadly silent as they all looked up at her, the name, November Malfoy. Just drew attention. She walked quickly towards the hat, her creamy pale skin flushed a pale pink, just because people were looking at her. She sat upon the stool and the hat was placed on her head

_"Oh! Another Malfoy"_ the hat cheered in her brain with joy, _"And… A Weasley?"_ It almost asked, _"Hm… seems like you have many options, but your brave, but were confined, maybe you need the shell of your's cracked"_ It finally agreed, November mostly felt shocked that there was a voice in her head, hoping she wasn't crazy, but when it finally yelled out, "GRIFFINDOR!" she smiled and almost tripping over her self run to the table and nestled herself between Dwayne and Izzy who were looking around mostly at the ghost who were roaming back in fourth through the walls. And the ceiling that shone with many stars, as of outside it was 3 in the morning, such a undesirable time to have be awake let alone celebrate. When the name Dylan Potter was called out the room became quite again, after a long while, it seemed to November the hate yelled out "RAVENCLAW!" November felt like she was hit in the stomach, she thought he would be for sure to be in here, I guess after awhile of Brave family line, one was bound to end up smart? No offence to his ancestors of course, just maybe, being brave meant doing something on your toes, with thinking things throw. Much less people would be brave if they really thought throw every little thing. November reasoned with herself. When the names finally stopped with a Aaron Zachary (Hufflepuff)

Ironically the first name called was Zachary Aaron. Also Hufflepuff. Did the feast of food appear on there plates, and November smiled and begin to eat, surprised at how much Izzy piled onto her plate, only to be outmatched by a 5th year across from her. November smiled as she got a small nudge in the side, as she turned around she seen Dwayne go to poke her in the side again, but stopped when he seen he had her attention he whispered

"Er… you have a visitor" He pointed behind her…

* * *

**I'm ashamed in the endding, I suck at cliffys -.-'' Well, tell me what you think, and I'm still up for suggestions and anything you got to help! But I am happy I made this a tinsy bit longer. :3**

**~Peace!~ (Colbers Out)**


	4. Bonding Time

_**Really**_** sorry about the wait, I just hit a blank spot with my thinking. So here it is. ^.^**

* * *

"Er.. You have A visitor" November turned around, but didn't see anyone, She looked at Dwayne, who rolled his gray eyes and pointed down, when she looked this time and gasped, "Pixie!" She hissed at the fluffy gray kitten, who padded forward towards her, Dwayne tapped the floor, and the kitten walked to her and she desperately tried to grab Pixie's scruff, who quickly scattered over towards Dwayne, who managed to do three things. He got the kitten, knocked over his chair, and was pined under it, and his plate had gotten catapulted and hit another Gryffindor across from him, who grabbed a handful instantly, to treating him, but it slipped throw her dark fingers and slung into a guys hair, and a war broke out between the Gryffindor, that spread to the Hufflepuffs, to the Slytherins, and finally to the Ravenclaws.

Dwayne's ears turn a very rosy pink, as November quickly, with the help of Izzy, pulled the heavy chair off of him, and pulled each other in the safety of the table. Along with a few more students. Izzy had a clump of peas stuck in her lose light blonde hair. And gravy stained her sleeve, Dwayne, however, had a bruise forming on his neck from the chair falling on him and a slightly embarrassed and lost look in his silvery eyes.

"Way to go" Izzy said, though it was happy and approving, this seemed to give him a happy boast, They sat back up , as the headmaster stood and with a wave of her wand everyone was cleaned off, and the feast went on like normal, however she glared at a few people, one of which was the guy in front of them. November remembered the women telling them about the houses, something that had already been sucked from her mind, as she finished her food, and new feast appeared, Izzy smiled widely beside her, but she just dabbed at the pudding. Pixie sat upright in Izzy's lap and ate some of the meal with her.

Soon the prefects were ready to lead the houses back, standing with the rest of them they gathered around and followed the short, then girl up the tower and too a portrait of a fat lady in light pink robes. Dwayne looked at it for awhile when a light feathery voice interrupted from the prefect,

"You have to give a password, CleanSweap" She finished and the door swung open. The group of kids bustled into the doors, then a room, filled with red and gold, shone in front. The room was large and warm, a fire glistened in the side of a wall. Several people were hanging around and looking at books when they walked in, November said goodbye to Dwayne then Her and Izzy ran up the stairs to find a bed.

* * *

The next three years went by like they did for any other normal wizard or witch. Dwayne and Izzy had become November's closest friend, Course, Izzy had kept there bond strong with weekly group time as she called it, others would call it by it's name, detention. They were more appreciative of the punishment. Despite that they might not get enough time together during normal classes, or between studying or their Quiddicth practice. So having a little fun here and there, and get a detention together, they always got time together. They were in there now, scrubbing floors with bristle brushes and laughing with each other. November wasn't there though she was dusting portraits on the forth floor.

"Oh guess what Jase?" Izzy chirped happily. Dwayne turned around with a sigh.

"What Iz?" He asked scrubbing harder.

"You know we have to do that dance thing right, now that were 4th years right?" Iz pointed out the obvious to him, he nodded. "You know you have to wear dress robes right… and learn to dance" She kept egging on. "Yes" he said again, this time a hint of worry on his voice, "You know November and I are going to teach you to do such right?…" She finished. Dwayne stopped and looked at her like she grew a chicken head. "Good." She finished and stood up, looking around once she murmured a cleaning spell and the floors started to scrub themselves quietly. Then they stopped and Izzy trotted of towards the 4th floor hall to retrieve November and Dwayne left to put up the cleaning supplies.

* * *

**I Know it's super short and retarded, but it's all I came up with and It was to get the main points across. **


End file.
